


The Day The Saints Cried

by FanFictionEngineer



Series: Evil Falls AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 years, Brotherly Love, Dark Magic, Darkness, F/M, Gen, Other, Sisterly Love, Time Travel, deals that should not have been made, love older generation has for younger generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionEngineer/pseuds/FanFictionEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Occurs during S2E10 "Northwest Mansion Mystery/Northwest Mansion Noir" and is mainly set after S2E11 "Not what He Seems" </p>
<p>The Author has returned but only more questions are raised instead of answered.<br/>A darkness seeks to return and makes a deal with Gideon.<br/>Dipper refuses to talk to Mabel, bitter about being betrayed.<br/>But when Gideon tries to fulfill his end of the bargain, Mabel and Dipper gets pulled in along with him, sending them back 30 years into the past.<br/>Now joining ranks with the original Mystery twins and their assistant McGucket as well as being aged, they race against time to get home before their willing hosts realize the connection they have, and in turn, change the future where they might not exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Saints Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank for clicking on my very first "Gravity Falls", as well as my very first A03 fic.  
> (I am new to posting fics on this site, I am more use to FF so if you have any tips, would be appreciated)
> 
> First of all, there is foul language ahead (very rarely used but still there).  
> If there are any type of mature topic in a chapter, I will let you know in the author notes at the beginning of the chapter, so no flames about not being warned.
> 
> I am not a perfect writer but I will try my best. If you spot any errors, let me so that I can change it. Thank you  
> No spoilers, I know that a new episode is coming out this Monday so if you have seen the leak photos or whatever. Don't leave a comment to spoiler what could be an extremely tense 30 minute episode, thank you  
> With that out of the way, enjoy. Leave a comment, kudo and bookmark if you get the chance

 

* * *

Gideon stared silently at the ceiling of his cell as the crickets began to chirp, a sign that the day was coming to the close and that soon the sun would set, allowing the moon to rise. He let out a huff as he stared out his window; another day, another night in this cell which would lead to another day, another day without…..her.

Gideon felt his heart clench as he let out a shaky sigh. Oh how he missed his beloved Mabel. Her brown eyes that glowed with such warmth, a smile that made the sun shine as bright as mud, her colorful sweaters that showed her bubbly personality, her own naturally smell of flowers, spring rain and…oddly enough, men shampoo and cologne.

He closed his eyes, as images of Mabel flooded his mind. It felt like she was so close that he could touch her but when he reached out his hand, all he caught was air.

He opened his eyes and began to start counting the bricks in his cell to try and keep his mind occupied. Thinking about her only made his soul feel like it was sinking in this sea of filth and stones. Of course, he had his loyal followers and it was thanks to them and their…’connections’ that made living in this miserable place not as miserable, but still…..not all of the followers and servants in this world or the next could not make him miss Mabel any less.

He was at brick number 134 when his eyes began to wonder and started tracing the cracks in his cell. He gnashed his teeth together and his sky blue eyes darken to cobalt when his eyes began to trace over and over again the cracks that seem to form a pine tree in his ceiling.

Pine tree…..Pine Tree……Dipper Pines

Gideon slowly began to clench and unclench his fists, a trick that the local therapist had suggested he do when he came across something….unpleasant. It was his entire fault, his and that stupid conman Stanford Pines. If they and that bumbling idiot of their handy man hadn’t gotten in his way, he would still have in his possession Journal number 2 and 3; possible leads for Journal number 1 and have Mabel as his queen.

He felt the anger burn inside of him like a smothering darkness, they would pay. He would make them pay dearly. He slowly took in deep breathes and let them out as a whistle. As much as he would love to plot his revenge that would make the Pines family suffer for what they had done to him, he had to keep a cool head. If that quack of a doctor realized that his sessions weren’t working, it would delay his possible early parole and he couldn’t let that happen.

Gideon took a glance to his window and was surprised to see that the moon was now high in the sky. He had been so lost in thought that he must have missed the warden’s call for lights out. He quietly sit up and pondered if it was worth it to get off his bed and grab his hair net ,with a possible chance of invoking the Vice-Warden’s fury, so that his hair wouldn’t get ruined from sleeping on a pillow that was more lint that anything else.

Even though it was soft and could have been passed as sounds coming from his neighbour cells, a quiet chuckle startled his out of his thoughts as he looked around.

No one was around.

It wasn’t until he saw what looked like a combination of shadows and heat waves that shimmers and shifted in front of his cell door that he realized that someone or something was paying him a visit.

“I can see you quite clear,” he murmured. “If you’re trying to sneak up on me, you will have to do better than that.”

Again, another quiet chuckled as the mass moved through the bars of his ceil and glided until it stood directly across from him.

**I WASN’T TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON YOU, I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WOULD NOTICE ME**

Just like that, those words seem to slam right into the center of his brain and it left him reeling from the unexpectedness and pain of it. It sounded like someone had just said those words out loud to him, but it felt like someone planted those words in his mind.

“Are you a telepath?” he asked, eyeing the figure in front of his with guarded curiosity. He wanted to know who or what this figure was, but no one plays mind tricks with "Little" Gideon Charles Gleeful and gets away with it.

**NOT QUITE. BUT WHETHER I AM OR NOT DOESN’T MATTER. I HAVE COME WITH A…..PROPOSITION FOR YOU MR. GLEEFUL. THAT IS…..IF YOU’RE WILLING TO DELVE INTO TRUE DARKNESS FOR YOUR REWARDS**

Gideon regarded his mysterious guest for a moment. It couldn’t be any of the Pines family, they were magically inept. And it wasn’t like the Journals gave them that knowledge. The Journals were books of research and discover, cataloguing the mysterious paranormal and supernatural going ons of Gravity Falls.

“What are to be my rewards if I agree to your proposition?” Gideon asked as he narrowed his eyes. Whatever power this newcomer had, it wasn’t recorded or discovered by The Author. Pain laced through his skull as images flooded his mind.

_Him holding all three Journals_

_The Mystery Shack deed in his hand_

_Standford Pines dead in a pool of his own blood, his body mangled and torn by some large beast_

_Dipper Pines slowly dying, despair and fear clouding his eyes as blood gurgled from his torn throat_

_Mabel Pines staring lovingly back into his eyes_

_A huge wedding ceremony for him and Mabel with all the townsfolk of Gravity Falls in attendance as they cheered and cried in happiness for the new couple_

_The power that one could only gain from having all three Journals at his control, giving him the world on a silver platter with Mabel as his queen_

Gideon shook violently when the images disappeared as quickly as they had come from his mind. Even though they had been only images, the feeling of the power that flowed through him still lingered and he felt his carving for it grow strong.

“Alright, what is this proposition?”

**HEH, I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WHY I LIKED YOU. IN 21 HOURS, AN EVENT WILL OCCUR THAT WILL AFFECT THE GRAVITATIONAL PULL OF THE PLANET, THE HOT SPOT BEING GRAVITY FALLS. WHEN THAT HAPPENS, I WANT YOU AND A SMALL GROUP OF YOUR MOST LOYAL FOLLOWERS TO ESCAPE. GO TO THE WITCHES TREE THAT LIES ON THE PROPERTY OF THIS PRISON, THERE YOU WILL FIND A JOURNAL FILLED WITH SECRETS, ONE WRITTEN BY A DIFFERENT AUTHOR**

“Wait, ‘a different Author’? There is more than one Author?” Gideon asked. Up onto this point, he had always thought, or more correctly assumed, that the Journals had been written by one person.

**THERE IS MORE THAN ONE KIND OF JOURNAL OUT THERE MR. GLEEFUL, YOU WOULD BE WISE TO REMEMBER THAT**

There was something in that tone that he or she had used that made chills go up his spine, but he ignored it and made a small waving motion with his hand for……’it’ to continue.

**THERE WILL BE PAGES WITH BORDERS DONE IN BLUE INK WITH ELEGANT SKULLS IN THE CORNERS. FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ON THOSE PAGES ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE COMMAS AND PERIODS. ONCE YOU HAVE DONE THAT, YOU WILL ACTIVATE A SPELL. RETRIEVE WHAT I SEEK AND I SWEAR TO ALL AND ANY GODS, I WILL UPHOLD MY END OF THE BARGIN AND GIVE YOU ALL THAT I HAVE SHOWED YOU AND MORE**

Gideon took apart the suggested ‘proposition’ in his mind. This deal seemed too good to be true, even more so if this mysterious stranger could uphold what he had been shown. But something inside of him was screaming at him to not be fooled by the honey words that was being spewed from what looked like empty air.

But in the end, what was there for him to lose? What was there for him to gain?

“Alright,” he said, as he stuck out his hand. “You have yourself a deal.”

He felt every single hair on his body stand up straight as something solid grab his hand and shook it. Blistering pain flowed into his body as lilac and ebony flames flared to life on his hand. The flames quickly flowed over his arm like water and soon it had engulfed him whole.

The pain was too much, he tried to scream but no noise would leave his throat as he thrashed around on his bed. The pain was becoming so intense that it was all he could feel to the point that it was that he knew. He couldn’t breathe as the flames rushed into his open mouth and nose, making it felt like he was burning on the inside and on the outside.

“Hey! Hey! Are you OK?” shouted a voice as he was violently shook by a pair of scarred and gnarled hands.

Gideon looked up and saw the concerned look of the Vice-Warden. He took in gasping breathes and began to notice other things. Like the fact that he in the infirmary, surrounded by the night medical team, all looking either concerned or fearful.

“Wha-?” Gideon began, but felt his body began to shake as darkness began to cover his vision.

“You began screaming bloody murder around midnight, and wouldn’t shut up for 2 hours,” huffed the Vice-Warden, his steely gray eyes seeming to stare straight into Gideon. “Nothing the doctors did would make you wake up. We will talk more after you are given the all-clear by Doctor Necro.”

Gideon fought to keep his eyes open as he processed this information. The moon had been high in the sky when he met his guest, who in turn made him suffer for two whole hours for a proposition. He could feel his anger rising, how dare that…..that bitch make a fool out of him.

But that was if the proposition wasn't real? For all he could know, he might have gotten food poisoning that made him extremely delusion. As his eyes began to close, he took a glance at his hand that he used to seal the deal and there staring back at him was a crest he had never seen before but it also looked somewhat similar. It almost looked like a certain dream demon that he had made a deal a few weeks earlier...

And with that, Gideon's eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
